


Hero of Redcliffe

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never quite imagined I'd be able to tell a tale such as this, but it's true what they say about knights in shining armor and happy endings. A look into how one man came to a small village and changed my life, and the lives of others. One-shot, as told by Bella, about Aedan Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of Redcliffe

"Bella, you got that thing latched yet? They'll be on us any minute!"

"Keep your pants on," I said to Lloyd as I slid the bolt into place. Giving the door a small push, and satisfied it was as secure as it was going to be, I made for my usual hiding spot, just in case.

To say I was terrified may be an understatement. Thank the Maker that bastard Lloyd is a paranoid sort, and insisted on putting a lock on the inside of the cellar door. Though one hates to think such a precaution would ever be needed, here we were, huddled between crates of wine, listening to the scraping and moans of walking corpses outside.

The attacks came swiftly from the castle. The first night we had no inclination of what was occurring, the multitude of monsters that descended upon the town was a sight I had hoped never to see again. But the next night the horror would repeat itself, only now I was beginning to recognize some of the horrid creatures that moved swiftly down the path. Militia men, the very same that would shamelessly flirt as I served them the swill Lloyd calls ale, were now decaying beasts sent forth to destroy us all.

I almost felt ashamed, cowering in this self-imposed dungeon while others fought for the rest of us. But besides my incredible ability to throw a drunkard out on his arse after pinching mine, my talent for battle is sorely lacking. And so I sat on this dirty wooden floor, shaking like a leaf in the wind, praying for this night too to pass without these demons seeking refuge, or victims, in the tavern on the hill.

**.*~*~*.**  


Morning came, and we apprehensively exited the cellar. Lloyd whispered prayers of relief that the front door held; his precious tavern remained in one piece for another day. I stepped outside, the warm sun enveloping me with some strange sense of calm, before I made my way to the village square where the others would gather. We'd done this every morning, assessing the damage and reporting the missing. There were a lot more bodies to be tended to, and fewer militia.

Bann Teagan stood on the steps of the Chantry, delivering his now practiced speech of not abandoning hope. I could hear Murdock, our Mayor and leader of the still living militia, muttering under his breath about how we could not withstand another night. Mother Hannah stood beside Teagan, her head bowed as if she were in constant prayer. Maker bless her, but I did not believe her prayers would be answered today.

A nudge at my back told me Lloyd had finally left the comforts of his tavern to get an update. Even he was no fool, noticing the dark circles on the Bann's eyes. "I'm thinkin' this is gonna be it," he said. "Last night for profits. Let's get the drinks flowing for our boys."

"Yes, think of your coin while the village burns," I whispered, disgusted but not surprised by his words. Still, I followed him back up the hill to the tavern to prepare for the day's business. More and more suffering souls found their way to Lloyd's as our situation worsened, and the least I could do was offer them a bit of comfort in horrid ale before our final hours. If anything, Lloyd and I are a familiar sight for these people, and they can forget about their doomed fate for a time.

**.*~*~*.**

There's nothing quite like opening a business such as Lloyd's tavern on a day like today. Knowing you'll be serving these men for probably the last time, or watching them drink together in anticipation of what's to come… it's all kind of sad, really. Lloyd was still charging the poor fellows, cheap bastard, but then again why would anyone expect any different?

I certainly didn't, and so I served the men with my usual sweet smile, hoping to help them forget their troubles from the previous night. A few went on about seeing their friends turned into monsters, which only led to more drinking. Can't say I blame them, if I weren't working, I'd be drinking too.

Besides Berwick, some jittery elf who claims he's been waiting for his brother for the last week, no new faces have bothered to step into the establishment. So when the doors opened, and a group of four very capable looking men walked through, we all stopped to stare a little. One was another elf, with tattoos I had never seen before adorned on his face. The other appeared to be Qunari, which I only recognized from books I had read in the Chantry library. The third was a dwarf who knew his drink; he immediately went to Lloyd and asked for a pint of our finest, which was pretty much the same as our worst.

The fourth man, now there was a handsome face indeed. He too had a tattoo, a small dark swirl that curved from his temple to under his striking blue eyes. Dark hair flowed freely to rest on his shoulders, and he wore two enchanted daggers on his back. All of their weapons and armor set them apart from our poor local militia, but the way this man carried himself proved that he was the leader of this bunch.

At first he spoke to the boys wallowing in their drink, listening to them gripe and complain about Lloyd charging them even during the darkest of times. I was intrigued at how this stranger seemed to genuinely care about their woes, and was even more surprised when the leader began harassing Lloyd about not only charging the locals, but about not helping in the fight himself. I almost thought the man was mad; take one look at Lloyd and you'd know he isn't capable of lifting a sword, let alone striking a target with it. But off Lloyd went to begin sparring with the militia. I wondered just how the man had pulled that off?

To my surprise, he approached me next. I had to compliment him on his skill with words. "I see you got that bastard Lloyd to join the militia? It's about time he did something to help out." Once the words left me, I also came to a somewhat exciting conclusion in my dull life. "I guess this… puts me in charge? I bet that alone will give Lloyd an ulcer, wondering what I'm going to do to his place."

"Our fearless Warden has a way of making most people do what they wouldn't normally do," his elven companion said behind him.

"Warden eh?" I said. "Well then, welcome to Lloyd's tavern. Or should I say Bella's tavern for now, as I would be Bella."

The leader Warden grinned a very sexy and distracting smile. "Aedan Cousland," he introduced himself. "Though tonight I'm not a Warden, just a simple man looking to help a village in need."

"Well," I said. "Drinks are on me then Warden, if you have the time."

"I imagine business isn't exactly booming these days," Aedan said.

I laughed. "What business? Without the castle soldiers, the only customers we have are local militia, and since they've been defending the village and not working, there's little coin to be spent. If I didn't need this job, I'd be long gone.."

"So why don't you leave?" he asked, as if it were that easy.

"And go where?" I asked. "With no money and no prospects, I'd just end up somewhere else, working for someone worse than Lloyd, if that's even possible."

Aedan folded his arms across his chest and gave me another soft grin. "A pretty girl like you should be able to do better."

Such a charmer. Now I see why Lloyd was quick to change his tune about helping the locals. "So you think I'm pretty do you?" I said.

"Pretty enough that'd I'd help you leave, if you wanted to," he replied.

I hadn't expected that. Here I thought the man was just trying to get a free drink before his battle, just like all the others. But his offer almost seemed… genuine. "You mean after the fighting's over? I couldn't leave these poor men before then, but I'd really like a change of scenery…" I admit it took me a minute to realize this may just sound too good to be true. Some stranger walks into my tavern and offers to help me obtain a new life? "Just what would I have to do in return, dear Warden?"

"How about a smile, and maybe a kiss?" he asked.

Ha! Cocky bastard, thought I'd fall over his charm and good looks? Well, maybe I would, but still. "You are a rare one, you are, making me laugh with all this blackness hanging over us. I'll tell you what sweetie: you make it through the night, and you'll get your kiss. For now, my smile will have to do."

"I'll hold you to that," Aedan said. "You'll go to the Chantry tonight I hope? Stay safe with Bann Teagan and the others?"

"After I lock up the tavern later on, I will be," I told him. "Are you fighting tonight? With the militia?"

Aedan nodded. "Yes, I am. We'll be holding position near the castle as best we can, and then making sure those that remain in the Chantry are secure."

"Well then, I feel better about our chances already. Keep safe, all of you," I said to him and his companions. "I'd hate to not be able to fulfil my promise."

The Warden took my hand and kissed it, the softest kiss I had ever had from a man. "Thinking of a kiss from you will get me through the worst of it, I assure you."

"Heh," the dwarf said from the bar. "Hot!"

Aedan smacked the poor bugger on the back of the head before he left the tavern, his three friends exiting with him. Knowing they'd be out there fighting to protect us, I wasn't as worried as I was only an hour ago. Maker, I hope they do survive the night, I have a feeling that kiss may be something special.

**.*~*~*.**

Those of us who'd taken shelter in the Chantry emerged from it when dawn approached. I'd been expecting to see the castle destroyed, perhaps, and the walking dead descending on what remained of our town. Instead all was quiet. Deceptively so? I couldn't be certain.

I approached the tavern to find the door unlocked. I should have been afraid, but couldn't find the energy for any more fear after the last few days. If our enemies were hiding in our daytime shelter, there was nothing left to do but face the end.

Instead, I found the Warden himself, leaning against the bar as if he owned the place himself.

"I admit for a while I didn't think any of us survived," I told him. "It's good to see you did."

"Don't I deserve a hero's welcome?" the cocky bastard said.

I have to admit, his warm smile and the sweetest twinkle in his eye caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to see him again, this was true. And here he stood yet again, such an odd sight of brilliance and strength in such a run-down hole. I was smitten.

"Possibly," I replied coyly. Sure he'd just saved Redcliffe and defeated the monsters, but I couldn't give into the rumors about being easy now, could I? I didn't see the harm in some shameless flirting though. "What kind of tip do I get out of it?" I asked.

"I have a sovereign with your name on it," Aedan said.

I laughed off his attempt at bribery. "Keep your money. I'll make an exception, just this once." I gave into the fantasy I had about him the previous night, and cradled his face within my hands as I pressed my lips to his. It had been some time since I kissed a man, besides an encouraging peck on the cheek for some of the militia. I intended on keeping it brief, hard to ignore the wide-eyed drooling dwarf in the corner, but Aedan wasn't having it. Before I knew it, his fingers were tangled in my hair, and our brief kiss turned into something much more. Even the boys that had entered the tavern behind me gasped at our public display.

A not-so-subtle cough came from Aedan's Qunari companion, and so we broke our connection. "So, is there anything else I can get ya?" I asked, figuring Aedan would be taking off now, never to be seen again. As much as I wanted to take the man back to my place and bed him, there was still a tavern filling up with celebratory soldiers to attend to.

Aedan took my hand and led me to the back room, away from the others. "I believe I made you a promise," he said once we were alone.

I was surprised he remembered, or rather I hadn't expected him to bring it up. "You mean about helping me leave?" I asked. "I wouldn't hold you to that. You've already done so much for us, and I'm sure you could use the coin in your own travels."

"You can do better than this place," Aedan said. "I wouldn't want to leave, thinking about you stuck here."

"That's sweet of you, really," I told him. "But what do you know of me beyond a kiss and a pretty face? I'm still amazed you'd even mention your offer, or that you made it to begin with."

Aedan took my hand again. "I keep my promises," he said. "And if I give you enough coin to get to Denerim, set up a decent life for yourself, I would hope once I return there we could get to know each other better."

I swear this man must've been hit on the head one too many times last night, but who was I to argue with him? "You'd really do that for someone you've just met?"

"I would do that for someone I'd like to meet again," he said simply.

"And in return for such an amazing gift?" I asked. "There's little I can offer since I haven't much."

"One last kiss for the road," Aedan said, that silly grin curling his lips. "And a promise to send word to Mother Hannah when you've settled in Denerim, so I know where to find you."

He certainly was a master of charm. To think that yesterday I feared today I'd be dead, and tomorrow holds a future brighter than I could've imagined. "I can make that promise," I said to him. "As long as you promise me that you'll be safe out there, and find me in Denerim the moment your travels allow."

"As you wish, m'lady," Aedan said as he held my hand to his lips. I knew I was blushing at this point, a rarity for me, but when he then pulled me closer to him, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me… Maker I had never felt more desired than in that moment. Does one need to be so close to death just to feel alive again? I don't know, but alive I was as this man embraced me.

**.*~*~*.**  


The caravan to Denerim wasn't as expensive as I thought it'd be, for there was many of us travelling to the great city. Most had lost their family to the attacks, and the memories of Redcliffe were just too difficult to endure. I walked beside Kaitlyn, another young woman who had lost most of her family to the undead, and she seemed as excited as I was to embark on this new adventure.

"I can't believe it," Kaitlyn said. "Such a tragedy that forced us to leave Redcliffe, and yet the future is full of endless possibilities!"

"What do you plan on doing once you get to Denerim?" I asked, seeking idle chatter to pass the time.

Kaitlyn nodded toward the carriage that moved in front of us. "My brother, Bevin, is all that's left of our family. I suppose it's up to me now to take care of him. Perhaps open a foundry? With the coming war the Warden spoke of against the darkspawn, no doubt it would be a profitable venture."

"That's an expensive endeavor," I said. I didn't mean to downplay the poor girl's idea or anything, but opening any business in Ferelden required a great deal of coin.

"Of which I have," Kaitlyn whispered, showing me a bag full of gold sovereigns. "That Warden, Aeden? He saw me in the Chantry before the final battle. I was a distraught mess, carrying on about my brother. Bevin had gone to our home to retrieve our grandfather's sword, and then refused to return to the Chantry. Aeden went and saved him, returned him to me before nightfall. Then in the morning, he offered me the coin to get out of the city."

"Let me guess, he wanted a kiss for his generosity?" I questioned, realizing the fantasy I had created about the Warden may very well be only that.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, just a smile. Bevin hasn't stopped talking about the Warden though, hopes to one day become a great adventurer just like him. Did you know the Warden used our grandfather's sword to take out some of those monsters? He returned it the next day, sweet thing, and now Bevin is determined to learn how to wield it."

"It appears the Hero of Redcliffe saved more than a few souls," I said. "And apparently attracted a handful of admirers in the process."

"He's the stuff of legend," Kaitlyn said. "Not bad to look at either! Although not as attractive as Bann Teagan…"

"Teagan!" I exclaimed, never having heard anyone refer to the Bann as attractive.

Kaitlyn couldn't help the embarrassed flush upon her cheeks. "Yes well, a girl can dream about important men and happy endings, can't we?"

Who was I to say she was wrong, as I was dreaming the same. "Of course we can, Kaitlyn. And who knows, maybe one day our dreams will come true."


End file.
